


When the sun goes down...

by owo_jake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Jack and Gabriel are evil, Jesse crying, Jesse gets raped, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owo_jake/pseuds/owo_jake
Summary: Jesse wakes up in the middle of the night to find Gabriel when he’s very drunk and he’s interested in something else that Jesse wasn’t expecting.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When the sun goes down...

“Reyes! What brings you here at this hour?”Jesse asked. Gabriel came pounding on Jesses door, in the middle of the night, waking Jesse up.

“Are you drunk? Do you wanna come in?” Gabriel didn’t say anything and just walked right in Jesses room. “Would you like some water or anything?”

Gabriel still wasn’t speaking and just leaned in and kissed Jesse. Jesse being so confused and shocked just stood there and didn’t know what to say.

“Um. Reyes.” Gabriel jumped on top of Jesse and started making out with him in his bed. “Reyes what the fuck has gotten into you!?” Jesse still shocked just didn’t know what to say.

“Jesse you are gonna stay there and let me have sex with you.” Gabriel commanded. Jesse tried to push him off, without hurting the man, but couldn’t.

“Reyes your drunk you should get some rest........ hey get the fuck off of me!” Jesse had enough of the drunk man and forcefully pushed him off. You could tell Gabriel was very drunk and not in the right mind in the moment.

“Jesse as your fucking commander, you get the FUCK back here!” Gabriel yelled.

“Reyes your drunk. I’ll be back. I’m going to find some help.” Jesse had enough of this shit. It was in the middle of the night and for sure doesn’t want to have sex with his commander.

As Jesse walked towards the door, the door opened itself to reveal a tall, built figure standing in front of the door.

“Ah Commander Morrison. Great timing! Reyes is drunk right now and I need your help.” There was something off about Jack. He better not be drunk also.

“What’s the issue here Mccree?” Jack said in a stern voice. Very intimidating.

“Commander Reyes is drunk right now on my bed and he’s acting really strange. I some help bringing him back to his room.” Jack just glared right at him and looked behind him to see Gabriel sitting on his bed.

“Jack don’t listen to him. He’s not following my orders.” Gabriel said. Jack looked back to Jesse and used on hand to shove Jesse into the floor effortlessly.

“Disobeying to your Commander Mccree?” Jack looked down to meet Jesses eyes.

“No please you don’t understand he’s drunk right now and he doesn’t know what he sayi-“ Jesse was cut off by Jack kicking Jesse right in the stomach.

“You better listen up here kid. If your commander commands you something, you sure as hell better listen. Your nothing Mccree. Your just some peasant Reyes saved from going to prison. Your a worthless human being and you should learn your place around here kid.” Jesse was now very shocked and surprised from Jacks sudden outburst.

“Please commander. I’m trying to tell you that-“ Jesse was cut off again from Jack violently grabbing Jesse off of the ground and shoving him back into his bed, right next to Gabriel. Jesse looked right into Jacks and Gabriel’s eyes and knows what’s about to happen. He sees Jack taking his shoes off, then his coat, and then his shirt off. Jesse is scared now.

“See Jesse. See what happens when you don’t listen to your superiors.” Gabriel said while getting closer to Jesse. Jesse tries backing away from Gabriel but bumps into Jack on the other side of the bed. Jack grabs Jesses arms and holds them behind his back while Gabriel starts to strip Jesse down.

“No, no please.” Jesse pleads one more time before he actually gets raped.

“It’s not your choice Jesse. Remember we technically own you. You should be happy since I gave you a second chance in life. You didn’t think I would give you a life for free, right?” Gabriel said while taking Jesses pants off.

“Please commander. I promise I’ll make it up to you but not like this. This, this is wrong!” You can see Jesses eyes start to tear up.

“Aww. Don’t cry now baby boy. Don’t worry, your commanders are about to make you feel _real_ good tonight.” Jack whispered into Jesses ear. If Jesse could, he would break free from Jacks grasp and make a run for it. But he can’t. He can’t because he’s weak. He always has been. Never good enough.

Gabriel start kissing Jesses nude body from top to bottom while Jack is still holding him in place. Jesse does have a hot slim body. Anybody would do the same is they had a chance. Jesse endorse it all. He lets tears silently fall from his eyes without making a single sound.

Gabriel grabs the small bottle of lube from his pocket and puts it all over Jesses hole. He inserts one finger and that’s when Jesse finally starts crying.

“P-please Reyes, stop this.” Jesse pleads. He doesn’t get a reply and instead gets a second finger inserted.

Gabriel and Jack flip over Jesse to get on all fours. He meets Jacks eyes once again. “If you even try to leave, I’ll make sure this will be way worse for you Mccree.” Jesse doesn’t even dare to try to make a move.

Gabriel finally inserts his cock into Jesse and Jesse give out a painful sound. He collapses into the bed with his legs still up, struggling to get back up on all fours. Gabriel starts pounding harder and harder into Jesse. Jack takes off his pants and pulls his already hard dick out.

“Mccree come over here and give your commander a good time.” Jesse didn’t and Jack started to get mad again. “Mccree get the fuck over here and suck my dick.” Jack gave that intimidating voice again. Jesse really didn’t want to have to do it but he knows if he doesn’t, this will just get way worse for him.

Jesse starts getting down on Jacks dick and Jack using his hands to shove his mouth all the way down his dick. Jack basically uses his hair and keeps on shoving his head down and only barely giving him any air. Jesse pushes him himself off of him.

“P-please. No more. Please commander don’t make me do this. P-please.” Jesse is now full out sobbing. Jack of course doesn’t listen and grabs him again and fucks his mouth.

Both Jack and Gabriel cum at the same time and let go of Jesse. Jesse uses this opportunity to get off the bed and fall to the floor. Jesse didn’t even get hard once during the sex. It was only for their pleasure.

Jack and Gabriel leave Jesses room without saying anything to him. Jesse stays on the floor for a while and just cries.

It took him about an hour for him to finally get off the floor and for him to go to his bathroom and wash him self off in the shower. He let the shower run on and just sat down on the shower floor, sobbing. He felt used, disgusting. He felt like he was dirty and no matter how hard he scrubbed he couldn’t get clean again. He brushed his teeth until his gums started bleeding, and he had healthy gums. That night he cried himself to sleep. The only this is that he didn’t sleep on his bed. He slept on the floor with only an extra blanket and pillow from his closet. He makes sure he remembers to burn his sheets the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I feel bad for Jesse also.


End file.
